Road Trip
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: This is a gift for nevada10 for the 2nd Annual Christmas Gift Exchange at MCLJ. My request was Andy/Sharon and Road trip. I hope you enjoy - it has certainly taken on a life of it's own.
1. Road Trip

"A road trip? Are you kidding me?" Flynn yelled at Taylor, who sat placidly behind his desk. "I can't leave town now."

"Why not?" Taylor answered, far too much like a cheshire cat for anyone's liking. "You haven't minded getting out of the city before."

"Yeah, well that was before."

"So what's changed?"

"Look," Andy continued glaring, "things with my daughter are finally getting back on track, and I've got to be here to make sure my ex-wife doesn't derail it, understand? I gotta be here to build on the momentum of the holidays."

"You're not going to be gone that long, Lieutenant."

"One day is too long," Andy continued glaring at him, and struggling to keep the rest of his temper in check.

"Listen Flynn, Nicole is a big girl. I'm sure if you explain you have to go out of town for work she'll understand."

"It's not that simple."

"Make it simple."

Andy could see the conversation was closed, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Why me anyway? We've got a whole squad of guys who could got interview this person and pick'em up if we need to. Send Sanchez. Send Tao."

"I'm sending you."

"Why?"

"Because I can. Because you are the best man for the job."

Andy leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms, feeling the shift in the room. "Why am I the best? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. You are the guy. You and.."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation momentarily, then Taylor continued. "Here's your travel companion, now. Come in, Captain."

Flynn turned to the door in surprise as Sharon entered. She greeting both men then turned to the Assistant Chief to find out why she was summoned.

"Captain," Taylor began, "you and Lt. Flynn will be flying to Montana this evening."

Sharon's look of shock matched Andy's from earlier. "But Chief," she managed to say in her typical languid tone, "I'm traveling to Utah tomorrow with Rusty. Now that his stalker has been found and he's testified in the preliminary trial, I had planned on spending some time with my children and parents while they were still together."

"Utah will have to wait."

"Chief, I've already put in my vacation request, and it was approved... by you, I might add."

"I know, Captain, and I'm going to extend your vacation when you return."

"Chief, my family might not be there when I return." Sharon felt a slight burn at the back of her throat and worked to get rid of it. She wasn't going to allow Chief Taylor to see how upset she was getting. "And after everything that Rusty has been through, that this Department has put him through, I don't think it's fair to ask him for one more concession."

Taylor sat forward in his chair and rested his arms on his desk, tenting his hands and nodding that the Captain and Lieutenant should take seats. Sharon and Andy looked at each other wearily, but did as requested.

"Look... if I thought anyone else could do the job as well as you two, I'd send them. But the fact it no one does what you do."

"What exactly do we do that's so amazing?" Flynn asked with more sarcasm than needed, causing Sharon to pat his arm as she usually did when she was trying to calm him.

"Well, for starters, you do that," Taylor pointed at Sharon's hand, and she quickly removed it.

"That was nothing, Chief." Sharon said self-consciously.

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Look, I don't care if it means anything or not, but what it does show is how you two work together. You read each others moods and finish each other's sentences. I need that this time."

Andy could feel Sharon stiffen beside him, making him even more annoyed with Taylor. She'd been through way to much lately, and the last thing she needed was to feel sensitive about the way they interacted in the office. "You're crossing a line, Taylor." Andy growled, "the Captain is appropriate at all times."

Putting his hands up to show he meant no harm, Taylor looked from one to the other. "I'm not suggesting otherwise. Take a look at this." He gave them the file on the person they needed to collect, and sat back to wait.

Together Sharon and Andy looked at the file of a young girl, not more than twelve or thirteen. Pictures showed her bruising after being attacked, and hospital documentation around her other emotional and physical evaluation. "See that," Sharon pointed to Andy, and he nodded. "That's important," Andy brushed the paper, and Sharon hummed. When they were finished, Sharon lowered the file and looked at Taylor expectantly.

"That took about three minutes, by my watch," Taylor said, "and in that time you two already have your plan of approach and see the sensitivity of this situation. That's why I need you."

"What I see, Chief, is a young girl who witnessed the killing of her parents and now she's hiding from everyone. This kind of thing isn't novel, so why us?" Andy kept the challenge.

"You see more than that, Lieutenant, I know you do. Listen, that 'girl' is the only witness to the murder of her parents. From what we can piece together, their deaths were not random, but we're not altogether sure what the connection is."

"And this girl would know that?"

"We don't know, which is why I'm sending you two. In all my years hovering around Major Crimes, I've never met anyone who deals with families in grief like you do, Lieutenant. I've got letters from people thanking me for the time you've spent with them. Letters that tell me how much it meant to them that you followed through and found the person responsible, and then did your best to see that justice was done, and then went back to check on them."

"Letters, you say?" Andy couldn't help but feel a little flattered. He'd received thanks over the years and a few notes, but he didn't make a big deal of it, it was just part of the job. "We all do death notifications."

"No," Sharon interrupted, "you are the best, that's why I make sure you're the one to do it. The Chief is right about that. You have a way with people."

Andy smiled for the first time, "Yeah, we get a real good understandings when I put them into the wall."

"That too," Sharon smiled back.

"Alright, you've made your point with me," Andy turned back to Taylor, "but there's no reason for the Captain and the Kid to miss out on their trip. I can do this. I'll grab Provenza."

Taylor snorted, "I don't think so. You two together never ends well. The Captain is going. We need her diplomatic skills on this one, and no one smooths ruffled feathers like she does. And the maternal touch doesn't hurt."

Sharon's eyes narrowed as she tilted her head and dared Taylor to continue down that path.

Ignoring her look, Taylor continued, "Look Captain, it's just part of the package and that can't be helped. You know how to talk to kids and make them feel safe. Rusty is proof of that and everyone here knows it. This girl isn't going to trust easily, and you can probably reach out to her and talk to her about being a witness. You know more about that than anyone else I know. In addition to that, we know the girl is being protected in a convent, a group called Poor Clares, I'm told.

As Sharon nodded her understanding, Taylor raised his hand and pointed, "See, you know what needs to be done here. It needs a delicate touch by someone who understands how to talk to those people."

"So, I'm still not getting why us?" Andy intervened when he sensed Sharon's discomfort. "Why aren't the cops in Great Falls doing this? I'm sure they have people like us up there, too, and it would be a hell of a lot cheaper."

Taylor sighed, "We tried that. Because the murder happened in LA, the police department up there has no jurisdiction. And the girl is only a person of interest, not a suspect, so they can't force her out."

"Chief, how did she get from LA to Great Falls? The Sisters must know what's going on if they helped her get out of the state so fast."

"I'm not altogether clear on that point myself, Captain, but I suspect she made contacts in the hospital and the sisters moved her for her own protection."

"How do we even know that's where she is?"

"The Mother Superior has confirmed that they have the girl in their care."

"And they're not willing to let her talk to the police?"

"They feel the whole thing would be too traumatic for her, but we need to get moving on this. Look, Homicide has this right now, but I'll give it to Major Crimes. Provenza can run things from here while you get to the girl. She's the only one who can help us solve this. Now, I haven't booked your flights yet, so I'll do that now. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back and we can solve this thing." Taylor held the phone in midair when Sharon interrupted him.

"We'll drive," she announced, as she stood and smoothed her skirt.

"What?" Andy looked at her.

"Utah is on the way to Montana, so we'll take my car and Rusty, and I'll drop him with my parents. At least he won't have to miss out on spending time with everyone, and it will get him out of the city. I can't ask him to put his life on hold for this department again."

"That's going to take longer, Captain."

"Chief, if this girl is hiding from us, it's going to take us a while anyway. A few more hours traveling won't make a difference. And if you're worried about cost..."

In a completely uncharacteristic move, Taylor raised his hand to silence her, "Don't worry about the cost, Captain, I trust you to be responsible. You taking your own car will cut down on the cost of rentals, anyway."

Sharon didn't miss Andy's smirk as they rose to leave the room, file in hand and hearts heavy with what they had to do. When they were headed back to their squad room, Sharon looked at him again, "Your protests died pretty quickly."

"Yeah," he sighed and shrugged, "compared to your concerns, mine were petty. I just have to let Nicole know it's for work and hope she believes me."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Sylvia."

"Ah," Sharon nodded her understanding at his ex-wife's name. "You've still got me for a buffer if you need me."

Andy smiled a little at that. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sharon spent the next hour briefing her team and then calling all of her family members to make her arrangements. Although anxious about being alone with Sharon's family, Rusty was also ready to get out of Los Angeles for a while. With his stalker behind bars and his preliminary testimony over, he finally had time to relax.

"How long will it take you to pack, Lieutenant?" Sharon asked, coming up behind him. She had her computer in her briefcase and was ready to leave. Andy quickly piled the papers he was reading and put them back into the file, then grabbing his own briefcase.

"Five, ten minutes. I don't need much. How about you follow me back to my place so I can leave my car there, then we'll head over the Nicole's."

"You haven't told her you're going out of town for a few days?"

"Na... I want to do it in person so she sees I'm being honest."

"Okay. Rusty says he's already packed and I just need to add a few things to my bag, so we can leave immediately."

"Listen, Sharon, I'm really sorry you have to change your plans like this."

"If it didn't involve a child, I'd willingly face disciplinary charges rather than disappoint my family," Sharon said, as she headed out to the elevators.

"I hear that," Andy sighed, following close behind.

True to his word, Andy was packed and ready to leave in ten minutes. Another quick round of his house to make sure everything was secure, and they were off to their next destination.

"Oh great," Andy said, and he pulled in beside a brown Lincoln.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Nic says she's not around all the time, but every time I have to say something important, Sylvia seems to be here. I can't make enough amends for that woman."

"Want back-up?"

"Nah... I can do this."

"Okay, but if you're not back in five minutes, I'm coming in."

Andy smiled at the mental image of Sharon barging in, guns drawn and ready to take out his ex-wife. "Always have my back, don't you."

Sharon gave an affirmative hum and sat back in her seat to wait. Before he headed to the house he came back to her side of the car, "Just make sure it's the beanbag gun." She laughed as she waited, nails tapping on the consul. At the two minute mark she realized she wasn't going to last until five. She'd met Andy's ex-wife enough times to know what to expect.

She walked up to the front door and realized it wasn't fully closed. Yelling could be heard from inside the house as Sylvia tried to undermine Andy once again. Shaking her head in disgust, Sharon made the pretense of knocking on the door, then walked towards the argument. Along the way she saw one of Nicole's step-sons with his hands over his ears. The little boy looked sad as he noticed Sharon pass by, and smiled slightly when he saw her smile. Sylvia had no idea what she was doing, Sharon decided. She was still too focused on making Andy suffer to realize she was making everyone suffer.

"Is there a problem?" Sharon asked casually, a tone that was designed to put fear into those around her. Looking around the kitchen, she saw Andy on one side of the counter, while Sylvia was gesticulating madly in his direction while trying to convince Nicole of something. Nicole looked upset and incapable of stopping the argument.

"Sharon?" Nicole said in surprise, then looked at her father.

"Sharon," Sylvia said, the bitterness evident in her greeting.

"Sylvia, always a pleasure," Sharon nodded, then went to stand beside Andy. "Did you get a chance to tell Nicole?"

"I was trying to," Andy grunted, attempting to keep his temper in check.

"Dad said he had to leave town for a few days?" Nicole started, moving in front of her mother, which had the effect of blocking the older woman.

"Yes," Sharon nodded, never taking her eyes from Andy.

"What I was trying to tell you Nic, is that me and Sharon are being sent on department business. It's pretty sensitive and I don't know how long it's going to take us. A few days, a week at the most. I didn't want to just call, you know... I want you to see I'm being honest and upfront about everything."

"Honest..." Sylvia said snidely under her breath.

"Dad, it's work, right?" Nicole looked hopefully from her father to Sharon and back.

"It's work, Nic. We were told this morning. I grabbed a few things and after we leave here, Sharon is getting her stuff and we're hitting the road. You can call me any time, and if I don't answer then I'm in with our witness doing interviews. I'll call you back if you leave a message."

"Dad, it's okay. Thanks for letting me know, but it's part of your job. Just be careful, alright? Both of you?"

Sharon smiled at the younger woman. "Thanks, we will. Andy..." she said, rubbing his back slightly.

"Yeah," he said, moving around the counter and giving his daughter a hug. All of them ignored Sylvia fuming in the background.

Movement out of the corner of his eye stopped Andy, and he looked down to see his youngest grandson, the one who Sharon had witnessed cowering moments before. Lowering himself to eye-level, Andy smiled at the boy, "Hey Sport, I've got to go out of town for a few days. How about I bring you back something from Montana for you and your brother? Would you like that?"

"Sure!" the lad exclaimed, and hugged his grandfather. Then he quickly hugged Sharon around the middle before running out of the room. Nicole laughed in delight, happy to see how her new sons were accepting her father. Sharon was surprised, but her composure never wavered. Even though she and Andy had tried to explain to Nicole and her husband that they were simply friends, it was obvious that the newlyweds didn't really believe it. She had been accepted as Andy's 'plus one', and she didn't mind as much as she thought she should.

Nicole saw them to the door, and with another round of hugs, Andy and Sharon headed to the car. A quick stop by her condo to collect Rusty and the rest of her belongings for the trip, and the three were off. There wasn't much talking on the way. All three occupants were lost in thought.

Traffic heading out of town was lighter than they expected. As they passed Las Vegas, Andy looked out of the corner of his eye to see how Sharon was doing, knowing that Jack was somewhere in the city. "I can drive for awhile, if you'd like." He offered.

"Are you handling me?" she asked, with just the slightest uptake at the corner of her mouth to let him know she was more amused than annoyed.

"Yup," he admitted freely.

For some reason Sharon found his honesty funny, and she laughed before pulling over and changing places. "I could use the break anyway," she acquiesced.

Andy adjusted the driver's seat and mirrors, noted that Rusty had fallen asleep in the back and pointed it out to Sharon. She hummed in acknowledgement, "He's been out for over an hour."

"Kid needs the rest," was all he said.

It didn't take long for Sharon to fall asleep either, so Andy drove on in silence, grateful that Sharon had programmed the GPS to find her parent's timeshare.

"We missed dinner," Sharon said hours later, stretching as she awoke, and hunger causing her stomach to growl.

"Yeah, I figured you two needed to sleep. We can grab something at the next rest stop, if you want."

"You must be famished," she said, turning to see that Rusty was still asleep, and was now lying down on the entire back bench. "He can't be comfortable."

"Kids are like rubber. It's when you get to our age that falling asleep in a car makes you stiff."

"Mmm..." she agreed, trying to rub the kinks from her neck.

"Listen, I've been munching on these granola bars," he nodded to a package sitting between them, "and your parent's place is just forty minutes away. We can stop if you want, or we can keep going and you can finish the box. There's a few left. Your choice."

"I'll just have one of these. I didn't realize we were so close. I usually don't sleep that well in a car."

"That's okay. That just means you trust me," Andy smirked.

"Cocky as the day is long."

"Part of my charm."

"Indeed... If I know my mother, the kitchen is stocked and she's got a meal ready for us as soon as we arrive. It will be so nice to see everyone again. I just wish it was for longer. Taylor has a way of ruining my day."

"Yeah," Andy nodded, "that's part of his 'charm'. The old bastard has been perfecting it for years."

Following the instructions of the GPS, Andy turned easily into the upscaled subdivision and headed towards the chalets that surrounded the bottom of the ski resort. He always knew Sharon came from money, but she never made a point of flaunting it so he'd come to ignore the fact. Driving past the houses, though, reminded him of how different their upbringings had been. Whistling slightly, he couldn't help himself. "You sure you can bring a mutt like me into a place like this? This is for show dogs."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "It's just a house with walls and central heating. Besides, it's only theirs for a few months out of the year."

"Yeah, the expensive months."

Shaking her head, Sharon turned to awaken Rusty. "We're here, honey."

"Waa..." the sleeping boy muttered as he rubbed his eyes, then looked around. "Snow... I don't remember the last time I saw snow."

"Just remember to put on the jacket I bought you, and come on. The sooner we get inside the sooner you can eat and get to see everyone."

On cue, Rusty's stomach rumbled and he didn't have to be told twice. He was anxious about meeting everyone in person, but food overruled any concerns.

"I'll get the bags," Andy said, somewhat nervously as he watched Sharon and Rusty head for the door.

Looking at each other and realizing their oversight, Sharon and Rusty quickly walked back to the car and lifted their own luggage out of the trunk. "Don't worry... you're better than the last 'stray' I brought here," Sharon whispered, as they headed into the house together.

"Mom!"

Before Sharon could get fully into the house, she was engulfed in the arms of her two children. A chorus of 'miss you's' and 'love you's' surrounded them. Soon the elder members of the family joined them, all of them talking away at the same time. Yes, the drive was shorter than expected. No, they couldn't stay long in the morning. Yes, she had what she needed. No, they hadn't eaten and were famished.

Andy and Rusty stood by the door, watching. To them, Sharon was always quiet and calm. She rarely raised her voice, and when she did it was to command control of the situation. She laughed and she cried, but always in a muted manner. However the woman in front of them sparkled and laughed with gusto, while tears of joy freely ran down her face.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Andy said absently.

Rusty looked at him with quirked eyebrows, "Dude, it's Utah. We never hit Kansas."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the kid's ignorance, Andy put down his bag and accepted the outstretched hand of Sharon's father, then her son.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Andy. Thank you for bringing my little girl home."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm glad to be here," Andy returned the greeting. It was hard for him to picture Sharon as anyone's 'little girl', even with the evidence right in front of him.

"And Rusty... nice to finally see you in person rather than on the computer. Well, come in you two, you must be tired after your trip. And son," Sharon's father looked Andy up and down, "you are not dressed for the weather. We're going to have to do something about that in the morning."

"Oh no, Mr. Thompson," Andy replied, "I'll be alright."

"Nonsense. It doesn't get any warmer from here to Montana, you know."

Sharon had already been swept up the short staircase from the landing to the main floor, but she looked back over her shoulder to smile at Andy and Rusty, and to see that they were being brought along as well. Ricky didn't miss the look, and went down to make sure Rusty was part of the group. "Hey buddy, don't hang back. If you want to eat I suggest you get up there now."

"Hi Ricky," Rusty put is hand out formally.

"Nah, none of that," Ricky gave Rusty a hug instead. "We're family. You're here for the duration so you better get used to it."

"Wow..." Andy exclaimed as he entered the main floor. He knew the house was big from the outside, but he had no idea how spacious it really was. From the front landing, all he could see was the stairway and part of the kitchen, but once he was on the main floor, he saw it was all open concept. The kitchen was on his left. At the far end, surrounded by tall bay windows, was the fireplace. Large, comfortable looking leather furniture created the main living space, and on the other side of him he saw a dinning table set for seven. Sharon was already seated at the table, where her mother and daughter insisted she stay while they served the food.

"I'll take that," Sharon's father said to Andy, and took his bag. "I'll just put it in your room."

"You sit at the end of the table, Dear," Sharon's mother patted his arm in a very familiar manner."

"Sure, Mrs. Thompson. Thanks," he muttered.

"None of that, you call me Ruth, and my husband is David."

"Sure, Ruth. Thank you."

In no time the table was filled with bowls of steaming vegetables and a very large turkey. David said the blessing and carved meat for everyone.

"You don't have to have any," Sharon leaned over to Andy.

"What's that, Dear?" Ruth asked from the other side of the table, next to her husband.

"Andy is vegetarian, Mom," Sharon explained.

Ruth blanched slightly. "Oh my, I didn't even think about that. I'm sorry."

"No... don't worry about it, Mrs... Ruth. There's more than enough food here, and I'll try a piece of turkey. It's been a long time since I had a dinner like this to enjoy. Everything is delicious, by the way."

"You've not touched your wine, Son," David chimed in, "do you want something stronger?

"No, Sir. Water is fine."

"Andy doesn't drink, Dad," Sharon intervened again, patting his arm. No one in her family needed to know his history.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother," Andy apologized.

"You're no bother. You're just leaving more booze and meat for the rest of us," Ricky said with a cheeky grin. A comfortable chuckle was had around the table, and that was the end of it.

Desert was just as appealing, and those who still had room were able to feast on plum pudding, minced pies and fruitcake.

"I assume the fruitcake is loaded," Andy leaned over to whisper to Sharon.

"A person wouldn't be able to stand for a week if they ate the whole thing in one sitting," she acknowledged.

He smiled at her, "And the rest?"

Sharon surveyed the array of traditional British deserts in front of her, and shook her head slightly, letting Andy know that everything had alcohol.

"I'm not touching any of that," Rusty said aloud before Sharon could sensor him.

"Rusty!"

"It's okay, Mom, we figured we might need something else," Lizzie said, rising from the table and returning with an apple pie.

"What about you, Son, room for something more?" David asked Andy.

"That apple pie looks like it could fit the bill," Andy said in relief. He gathered the word 'alcoholic' would touch some sore spots with Sharon's family, so he was happy to let Sharon be the one to tell them... or not.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow, Mom?" Ricky asked the question no one wanted to address.

"Early, Honey."

"Not too early. I have to take Andy shopping for a proper winter coat." David announced.

"That's really not necessary," Andy tried to discourage the older man.

Sharon looked surprised, then apologetic. "Oh... I didn't even look at what you had before we left."

"It's fine."

"Stores open at ten," David said definitively. "You can be on your way by noon. You're more than half way there now, and you won't be able to do what you need to do until the next day as it is."

"That's settled," Ruth rose from the table. "We'll have lunch tomorrow and then you can be on your way."

"I see where Sharon get's it," Rusty muttered under his breath.

"You have no idea," Ricky replied in the same manner.

The table was cleared in short order, and they all retired to the living room. Ricky had Rusty playing a video game in no time, and Sharon was grateful at how easily everyone was including Rusty, and relieved by how Rusty was responding.

Conversation continued around them, and Andy found himself drawn into stories of Sharon's childhood and the many antics of Ricky and Lizzie. From time to time their conversation lulled, and they watched the video gamers trying to best each other.

"I think I want a piece of this," Lizzie walked in front of Ricky and Rusty, then proceeded to do a split as she settled in front of them on the floor.

"Show off," was all Ricky could reply, and the game continued.

Andy noticed Sharon was still rubbing her neck. "Come here," he said to her, and started massaging out the knots. Sharon closed her eyes and moaned slightly in appreciation. Neither of them noticed the looks exchanged between the other members of the family.

After another hour, Andy couldn't hide his yawn anymore. It had been a long day for all of them, and the next few promised to be just as demanding. David showed him to his room and he fell asleep almost instantly. An hour later he was startled awake when another body dropped into the bed beside him.

"What?"

"Andy?" Sharon practically squawked, "what are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? Your dad said this was my room."

Sharon groaned and laid her head back on the pillow.

"I take it my family isn't the only one who misunderstands."

"Apparently not."

"You stay here, I'll make my way out to the sofa. Goodnight."

Sharon heard the rustling of Andy grabbing his clothing and trying to make it out of the room without turning the light on.

"No... wait..." she called to him when he hit the end of the bed for the second time. "Just... stay. It's a king and we're both adults. It's one night."

"You sure?"

"Yes... it's fine. There are only four bedrooms in the house, and I should have said something to my parents before. Everything was just so last minute."

"It's okay, Sharon, I can leave."

"No... the bed is more comfortable than the sofa, and we both need our sleep."

Andy hesitated before moving back to the bed, "It's no problem."

"Just get in bed. That's an order, Lieutenant."

"Yes Ma'am," Andy couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice as he dropped his clothing on the floor and returned to bed. "Good thing Provenza isn't here to see this."

"Can you imagine... Goodnight, Andy."

"Goodnight, Sharon."

Morning light had already stretched deeply into the room by the time they awoke. Sharon came to her senses slowly. Something smelled delicious and she wanted to find out what it was, but a weight was holding her in place. It took her a few blinks and a yawn to realize the weight was an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Attached to the arm was a large, warm body snuggled closely against her, legs entwined with hers, and snoring softly into her hair. She knew she should have been horrified, and was sure he would be when he realized what he had been doing, but she couldn't stop the thrill she felt, being held so securely in his arms. She also couldn't help realizing she'd slept better beside him than she had on her own for a very long time. Although disconcerting, the thought wasn't unpleasant.

She wiggled slightly against him, and was rewarded by being pulled tighter. His morning erection was firm against her buttocks, and the awareness sent pools of heat to her core. She had to wake him up and get them both out of that situation before anything happened that she couldn't control. But oh... the idea was tantalizing...

A loud rapping on the door ended all of her fantasies. "Come on, Son, the store will be open soon. No good sleeping all day."

Andy stirred slightly, and shifted his leg further over Sharon's. She couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

"Hey big guy, you always sleep with a cuddle toy?" she teased.

He stirred again and grunted against her, and she knew the exact moment he realized what he was doing. He pulled away from her so quickly he nearly fell out of bed. Sharon understood why he had reacted like he had, but she was still disappointed to loose the connection.

"Oh my God, Sharon, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she rolled over and raised her arm above her head while contemplating him. "I thought you said you were an early riser?"

"I am. I'm always up by 6." Then he looked at the clock on the table beside her. "9:40! How the hell did I manage to sleep in 'til 9:40?"

"I just woke up, too. We both must have been exhausted. I smell breakfast, so if we get dressed now we can go eat and no one will be the wiser."

Andy looked down at her and stared. She was beautiful in the morning. Sleep had mussed her hair from its usual perfect state, and it was spread around her in waves. Her skin was fresh from make-up, allowing him to see every line and curve, and her green eyes sparkled in amusement. In the past few years he had taken to fantasizing what she might look like in a negligee, but seeing her in flannels was sexier than anything he had imagined. He couldn't stop the pull of his erection as it stood a little firmer.

Sharon didn't miss a thing, including the blush that crept up his neck when he realized she had seen him get harder. Inadvertently she licked her lips, causing him to blush even further.

"Ah.." he started, then scratched the back of his head, "this could get complicated if we don't get out of here."

"Luckily no one has seen us, so no one's the wiser."

"Well... maybe not," Andy said, as he nodded to the settee at the end of the bed.

Sharon sat up quickly then fell back onto her pillow in a groan.

Andy moved towards the tray and lifted the lid on one of the plates that the tray contained. "There's coffee in the carafe, I'm guessing."

"No wonder I could smell food. Some police officer I am, I didn't hear anyone enter our room and leave a tray behind."

Andy didn't miss the word 'our', but let it lie between them. He shrugged, "Meh... it's your family, and you should be on vacation this morning. There's nothing wrong with letting your guard down some of the time. It's still warm. I say we eat, and I go with your father, and then we get ready to hit the road."

"Yes, we need to do that," she said regretfully, sitting up while Andy brought the tray to the bed for the both of them.

Andy picked the lids off both plates, and noticed one had a note attached with his name on it. Looking at Sharon in confusion, he picked it up and read it, then smiled and passed it to her. Sharon read the words "It's vegetarian bacon. Ruth"

"You're mom is pretty sweet," Andy said, taking a bite.

"Yes, she is. If I let her she'd take care of everything for me. Dad is the same way. He knocked awhile ago and he's waiting for you."

"I see where you get your compassion, Sharon. Being with your family, you make complete sense. Tough, no-nonsense, thoughtful, pay attention to details... that's why you're such a great manager."

Sharon smiled at him, and grabbed a piece of toast. "That means a lot, thank you."

Another rap on the door, followed by another call from David, made them both laugh.

"We're up, Dad. Just give us a few minutes and Andy will be with you."

"You do realize we're never going to convince your family that we aren't in a relationship." Andy said, between bites.

"Well, we haven't been that successful with yours, either."

"Mmm," he agreed.

Shopping with David was an act of frustration for Andy. Not the shopping per se, but the buying. It was a classic struggle between the Alpha males, with David eventually winning. Andy's own father had died when he was a teenager, so he wasn't used to anyone having patriarchal authority over him, and he didn't like it.

"You mean to tell me that my daughter, your boss, let's you have things your way?" David asked him once they'd left the store.

"Hell no, she's in charge and everyone knows it. She's just more subtle about doing it."

David laughed at the idea. "Sharon subtle... that's amusing."

Lunch eaten, goodbye hugs shared, regrets expressed, and they were off to Montana.

"He'll be fine," Andy said, interpreting her silence.

She turned to smile at him. "I know... and thank you."

Andy grabbed her hand and squeezed, then let her go to turn on the radio. Nothing appealed to them, so they drove on in silence for awhile.

"Any idea what you'll pick up for the boys?" Sharon asked after awhile.

"Ah... nope, no idea. It's Montana though, so ... cowboy hats maybe? What do you think?"

"That would be nice. Maybe some postcards of the National Parks. It might encourage them to visit sometime."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Just as long as it says 'Made in Montana' on it, so Nicole knows I was really there."

"Andy, you're being too hard on yourself. She believes you."

"I hope you're right, but you saw Sylvia. I'm sure she was badmouthing me the minute we pulled out of the drive, and she won't stop. Even after I'm back she'll be saying I just ordered things online and was off drinking."

"Nicole knows you don't drink anymore, and haven't for most of her life. It's unfortunate that Sylvia can't let go of the past, but Nicole has. Eventually your son will also. They are getting older, Andy, and they are learning about you apart from what their mother says. Give it time and just keep doing what you're doing. Believe me, it's more than a lot of men in your situation have done."

"Meaning Jack?"

"Meaning Jack."

"I noticed he wasn't mentioned at all last night. Is that normal? No pictures or nothing."

Sharon sighed, "Yes, my kids act like their father is dead. I guess it's easier than admitting he doesn't care. I wish things were different."

"For you or for them?" Andy squirmed in his seat when he asked the question, but he really wanted to know.

"What are you asking me, Andy?" Sharon laid her head back on her seat and turned to look at his profile.

"I dunno... I guess... if he made an effort with them, would that be enough for you too?"

"Enough for what?"

"Enough... I guess, enough for you to forgive him and allow him back into your life."

"Mmm..." she acknowledged and turned to look out the window.

"Is that a yes?"

"No..." she said wistfully, "that's not a yes. It's all hypothetical because it's never happened. He doesn't even talk to them unless he's trying to impress me. And when I see the effort you're putting into your own kids without any support from their mother..." Sharon turned to look at him again, "... it's makes me wonder, that's all."

Andy looked at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road, "Wonder what?"

"Wonder why I'm so delusional."

"You're not delusional, Sharon, you're just hoping for the best."

"And how else would you define 'delusional'? After twenty years, you'd think I know better."

"Look, Jack pushes all your buttons the same as Sylvia pushes mine. And I've got my buffer to help me deal," he said with a smile, "who's your buffer?"

"Mmm... I've got a few ideas..."

Snow started falling as they crossed the border from Idaho into Montana. "Let me drive," Sharon decided.

"I can drive in snow, you know."

"And when was the last time?"

"Uh... 80-something..."

"You've made my point, pull over at the next rest stop."

"Fine... fine... but when we stop we're getting something to eat. I'm starving."

Sharon agreed, "Good idea. I'll grab the file so we can start working. We haven't talked about this case all day, and we have to go in there prepared."

"I don't know what we can prepare. You see any point in telling the city police we're there?"

"It's courtesy, it's a gesture."

"Yeah... I suppose. Then we're going to the convent?"

"What do you know about the Clares?"

"I dunno..." Andy shrugged, "if I think hard enough I can probably come up with something from Catholic school. They might not even let a man on the grounds."

"You'd be able to go into the chapel, at least."

"Then what? I'm sure the sisters mean well, but they can't keep her. Even if she knows nothing, she's still a ward of California and family needs to be found. She can't stay at the convent forever."

"No, she can't."

"So, the way I'm seeing it, we get our rooms tonight, contact the Great Falls PD tomorrow morning just to tell them we're in town and why. You have the contact Taylor was using?"

Sharon riffed through the file, "Yes... yes, it's Deputy Chief Smith. There's a personal number here, so if we get in town early enough, I'll call that. I don't want to make a big production out of this."

"I hear that. Okay, we announce our arrival, then go to the convent and talk nice to the sisters. How long do you figure that's going to take?"

"I really don't know. I'm hoping to reason with Mother Superior. Legally they have no standing. Sanctuary isn't necessary in this case, unless we find evidence to suggest the girl is to blame, and I highly doubt that."

"One thing is bugging me..."

Sharon snickered, "Just one thing?"

Andy smiled, "Well, a few things, but one big one - why was the girl beaten and left alive? Nothing in that file says the parents were beaten or tortured, but the girl was. Taylor thinks the parents were the target, but what if it was actually the girl?"

"What are you thinking?"

"The same thing you're thinking but don't want to say out loud. She's probably a pretty little thing under all those bruises."

Sharon sighed, "Medical reports suggest no sexual assault, but I've been thinking that might be the reason she was attacked."

"And if mom or dad found it happening and intervened..."

"I'd give my life to save my daughter, so would you."

"Yup," he nodded.

"This isn't a Major Crime."

"Nope, but at least it gives the gang back home something to do while they miss us."

It was much later than they hoped when they finally arrived in Great Falls, far too late to call the Deputy Chief or anyone else, for that matter. Sharon texted her kids to let them know they were at their destination, and included Nicole for good measure. Andy didn't need to know unless he asked, she rationalized. It would just remind him that Nicole might not trust him, while Sharon saw it as a way to assure the younger woman they were safe and sound.

"Any particular hotel strike your interest?" Andy asked as they came closer to downtown.

"I'm putting it on the corporate card, so no." Sharon replied.

"Alright. Since you're the boss, I'm letting you out to arrange the rooms and I'll get the bags."

"Andy, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bags."

"I know that, but would you just let me do something for you? This day started with being served breakfast in bed by your mother, then your father bought me clothes, and you've been paying for every meal and all the gas. Give my male pride something to work with here, will ya?"

Sharon chuckled, "All right, you can be the pack mule. You're certainly stubborn enough."

While Andy dealt with the valet, Sharon secured their suite and gave Andy his key card. "One room?" his eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"It's a suite with two bedrooms. If I have to be here, I'm going to be comfortable. That way we also have a place to work."

"A suite? Sweet. Provenza and me can usually only get a double, and we have to get reimbursed."

"I guess it pays to be on good terms with the boss."

"Don't I know it," he smirked, and followed Sharon to their rooms. He whistled his pleasure when he saw their spacious accommodations. "Lady, I gotta go traveling with you more often."

"Glad you approve. Pick whichever room you want and you can put my bag in the other room, if you wouldn't mind."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sharon gave him a look over her glasses, and watched him laugh his way down the hallway. She pulled out her laptop and set it up on the dining table, then contacted her team in LA to see what the progress had been on the case. She hadn't expected anyone to be in the office and was surprised when Amy replied almost immediately. They didn't have any leads yet, but the family was known in the local community to offer housing and meals to anyone who needed it. No one was surprised the couple was dead, unfortunately, but they were all saddened by it. So far they had found nothing to suggest the parents were a target.

"Anything new?" Andy asked, coming up to lean over her shoulder.

"Not really. This family seems the good samaritan type. A little naive but trying to make the world a better place in their own way."

"Guess they helped the wrong guys. You want a drink? Coffee or tea or something? I'll see what the kitchen has."

"Sure, thanks... but no coffee. I don't want caffeine at this time of night."

While Andy rummaged in the kitchen, Sharon updated Amy on their status and the plan for the following day, then admonished her to get home. Work would wait 'til tomorrow.

Later that evening Sharon stood by the large windows in the living room, looking out on the peaceful city covered in falling snow. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Andy replied gruffly, watching her silhouetted by the cityscape. "What are you doing up? You went to bed a few hours ago."

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you out here?"

"Same..."

"I keep thinking about the kids..."

"Which ones?" he asked, coming to sit on the sofa next to her. Sharon sat down beside him and rested her feet on the coffee table.

"All of them. Lizzie has a new program she's dancing in a few months, that's why she was able to be away so long. As soon as she returns to New York, I'll be lucky if I even get a text from her."

"She's that busy?"

"Busy, yes... and the time difference. Then Ricky's residency is over, but he's still on call a lot. Doctors keep crazy schedules. He couldn't get away for Christmas, which is why he got the end of January. And of course Rusty..."

"He's fine. That kid can find his way in any situation, and your family has got to be the sweetest place he's ever landed."

"I know... but I still worry. It's my prerogative. I hope he doesn't feel he's changed one type of overprotective situation for another."

"Are you kidding me?" Andy asked incredulously. "The boys were already talking about going skiing. Rusty couldn't wait to learn downhill. And your dad is a pretty fair hand at chess, I'm told, so Rusty was looking forward to beating him. He's got video games, and a whole snow culture to explore with people who want to spoil him. He'll be fine."

"I know... you're right... but I miss him. He hasn't been away from me like this, since he came to live with me."

Andy put his arm around Sharon and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. She willingly went with him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll be fine too," he whispered.

"Mmm... I'm also thinking about Nicole and her boys."

That surprised Andy, "Nic and her kids? Why's that?"

"I didn't tell you, but yesterday when I barged into the house, I saw the youngest one curled in a ball, holding his hands over his ears while Sylvia was yelling at you."

"Ah, Jesus... " Andy swore. "That woman brings misery with her."

"I have to tell Nicole what I saw, I just don't know how. I mean I'm no one, and here's me telling her that her mother is traumatizing her son. How do I do that?"

"Those kids don't need that."

"No, they don't. I don't know the whole story, and it's not my business, but it can't be good for them any more than it was good for Nicole and your son."

"Yeah, and look at the damage that's still causing. I guess... I guess I could back off... go away for awhile to let things settle..."

Sharon sat up and looked directly at Andy, "Don't you dare! Your daughter needs you now as much as she ever did. Don't you dare think about disappearing on her and those boys. It's her job to tell Sylvia to back off, not yours. If she knows her sons are now being hurt by her mother's negativity, then maybe it will galvanize her to do something. She lights up every time you walk into the room. I will not let you take that away from her."

"Alright, alright... I'm not going anywhere. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"You've been on my bad side plenty of times."

"Not like this..." he chuckled, "okay... I hear what you're saying. Tell Nic. I'll go with you if you want. She needs to hear it and I think she trusts you to be telling her the truth. She believed you when you told her we were coming here."

Sharon settled back down and rested her head against Andy's shoulder again, "You told her, I was just there for support. She would have believed you too, if Sylvia wasn't there trying to make things worse."

"I hope you're right."

Dawn's light shone through the windows, causing Sharon to stir. She and Andy were still on the sofa, but she was lying down with her head in his lap. She didn't remember falling asleep, and the pain in her back made her wish she hadn't. Getting up quietly so she wouldn't disturb him, Sharon went to her room, changed into her swim suit and went in search of the hotel pool. She was rewarded with a sign that said it was two floors up. Laps were her standard morning workout when she didn't need to rush to a crime scene, and she luxuriated in the flow of the water over her body. Some time spent in the hot tub, and she was feeling almost her old self.

"Hey, you disappeared on me," Andy said when she came in through the door.

"I went swimming," she replied, heading to her room to shower and change. When she reemerged, Andy had finished setting the table and serving the food.

"Coffee's hot."

"Smells great. This is so much better than trying to find a restaurant first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, I have to agree there. They left just enough to get us through last night and this morning, so we'll have to pick some things up at a store depending on how long we're gonna be here."

"After we speak with the sisters today, we should know that. I think the first thing we have to do is speak with the Mother Superior about the girl's legal standing."

"You know, we should start calling her by her name... show we care."

"You're right, we should tell Mother Superior that _Krista_ can't stay with her. I don't think she is going to speak with us right away, but we have to make our authority clear."

"You don't think that will scare off the kid?"

"It might, but I don't see we have much choice. I can't promise her something I can't deliver. She can not stay where she is... she has to come back with us."

"I was... I was thinking..." Andy started, then sat down beside her at the table and took a long drink of his coffee.

"Yes..."

"Well... I was thinking there's a third option."

"Third option? She's here or she's back in LA, there is no other option on the table at the moment."

"Yeah, well we could put one there. How about we collect Krista, make her understand she has to come with us, and then we hightail it back to Utah. As long as we're interviewing the kid, I don't think it matters where we are, and that way she can learn to trust us around people who already trust us, you see what I'm saying? We take her back to your parent's timeshare, you get a visit in, Krista gets a change of pace, we get the information we need from her more slowly, and then we go home with her and Rusty. It can work. Taylor just said we had to get the information from the girl as quickly as we can, but he didn't say when he expected her back in LA. Provenza is working the case, and if it's what we suspect, they'll have it wrapped in a nice red bow by the time we get back home. Besides, if we're questioned, just tell her we're offering the girl police protection until her parent's murderers are locked up."

"Huh... " Sharon nodded as she looked far off in the distance, "you covered all the issues nicely, Lieutenant."

Andy smiled, "Just doing my job, Captain."

"Nicely done... and I already have standing with DCFS..."

"And then you can be back with your kids."

"Alright," Sharon got up from the table, her breakfast half eaten.

"You gonna tell Taylor the plan?"

Sharon snorted, "Of course not. It's easier to justify my actions after the fact."

"You know Captain, I really like your style."

Deputy Chief Smith was relieved to hear the LAPD was in his jurisdiction to solve their own problems, and wished them well. Mother Superior was far more level headed than Sharon feared, and in no time had Krista presented.

"Do you know why we're here, Krista?" Sharon asked.

"You have to take me back?" She was obviously scared.

"Yes Krista, we have to take you back home. You live in California, not Montana, so we have to make sure that you're safe and that the people who did this to your family are put behind bars."

"They'll find me," she whispered.

"We're going to make sure they don't."

"Am I going to foster care?" Krista couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer.

"I don't know, Sweetheart," Sharon said, offering a tissue. "First we have to find out if you have any other family who can make a home for you. You have to tell us about your mother and father, and any aunts or uncles or grandparents."

"I'm... I'm not sure. I met my aunt once, but she didn't like what my parents were trying to do and they fought a lot. I don't know anyone else."

Andy smiled at the girl, "Don't worry about that, Krista, our people are already looking into things and we'll tell you what we find out about your family."

Sharon nodded, "And in the meantime, you're going to come spend some time with my family."

Krista was surprised by that and looked deeply into Sharon's eyes. "They'll want me?"

"Yes, they will love having you visit. I promise."

"They tried to hurt me..."

"Who tried to hurt you?" Andy crouched down beside Krista.

"The men at our house. First they told me to take my clothes off, and when I said no, they hit me so hard I thought my face broke."

Sharon and Andy looked at each other as Krista confirmed their suspicions.

"They shoved me at the wall and kept hitting me with my stuffed bear. Sister said if it had been anything solid, they might have broken bones. She had to get me out of there so they wouldn't hurt me again. That's why she brought me here."

"Sister?" Sharon looked at the Mother Superior.

"She was a friend of Krista's parents. She was young and didn't know what to do."

Sharon nodded as another piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"Then what happened?" Andy encouraged.

"Daddy... Mommy..." Krista sobbed, "they shot my Mom and Dad." The crying girl fell over into Sharon's arms, gasping for air as she cried out her pain and loss.

Mother Superior put her hand on Krista's head and offered a short prayer, then looked at Andy. "Come, I'll show you where to find her belongings."

"I have to interview the sister who brought Krista here, you know that, right?"

"Yes, she's been waiting in her cell. I'll have her brought to my office."

"Good, just make sure she knows she's not in trouble."

"We thought it might be considered abduction... the police who were here..."

"Nah... we're not going there," Andy told the upset older woman. "It's protection, short and simple."

While Andy interviewed the sister, Sharon dealt with Krista. When they were all back at the hotel suite, and Krista was sleeping soundly in Andy's room, Sharon turned to him, "Well, that didn't involve the level of diplomacy that Taylor feared. Anyone could have done that."

"You're kidding, right?" Andy looked at her in surprise. "That convent was huge, and they could have had her hiding in places that we'd never be able to find. But you... you walk in there and within ten minutes they're ready to roll out the red carpet and give you whatever you want. I hate to admit it Sharon, but Taylor's right. No one could have done that like you."

"Well... I don't know about that, but thank you. You did a pretty fine job yourself. You made that little girl feel safe enough to tell us what happened and to let her cry it out. Mother Superior told me she hadn't shed a tear before we talked to her. Then a little pizza and she's sleeping like a young girl without a care in the world. You really do have a wonderful way with people."

"Yeah... I guess I'm okay. Alright, time for bed. We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow so you get to sleep and I'll make myself comfortable on the sofa."

"You'll never sleep there."

"We slept fine last night."

"We were both sore when we woke up. Come on, you're sharing my bed."

"What?" he looked horrified.

"Andy... I'm just being practical. For some reason we're sleeping better when we're together. Look... I'm not going to analyze it right now, or read too much into it, but we both need to be alert tomorrow. Just... get over yourself and get in bed."

The alarm rang the next morning, startling Andy into action. He leaned back to the night table to turn off his phone, then looked at the heap of red-brown hair resting on his chest. Neither one of them wanted to probe their new sleeping arrangement too deeply, but he had to admit it was nice.

"Shar..." he rubbed her back, "we gotta get up, Shar."

All that he could hear from the lump was a groan.

"Come on Sharon, you've got to move so I can get the coffee started."

"Coffee..." the form grunted then rolled enough to let him disentangle himself.

He couldn't help his chuckle as he rolled her over with her hair covered her face. This was a side of Sharon Raydor the squad would never believe, and he wasn't about to tell them.

Andy checked briefly on Krista, to find her still sound asleep, then he made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee. They had decided to get on the road as early as possible, so they didn't purchase anything for breakfast. Andy brought everything they did have out and placed it on the dining table, just so there'd be something to tide a hungry body over until they stopped for breakfast. After checking his email and seeing that nothing had been learned through the night, he filled two coffee mugs and returned to the bedroom.

"Sleeping Beauty, it's time to open your eyes and face the day. We wanted to be on the road just after 7, remember?"

"Who's bright idea was that," Sharon moaned.

"Ah... yours. If you move now you can get twenty minutes in at the pool before we leave."

"Alright, alright, I'm up," she said in protesting voice, sitting up and pushing her hair back from her face. "Coffee?"

"Woman's got a one track mind," Andy chuckled, and sat down beside her before giving her the hot brew.

"Don't push me."

"You weren't this grumpy yesterday morning, or the morning before that."

"Best behaviour."

"Ah, the honeymoon is over." Andy teased her.

Sharon glared through her falling hair, and Andy laughed out loud.

"I'm definitely going to have fun with this."

"You are entirely too full of yourself this morning."

"Yeah..." he sighed, "well it's not every day a guy has a gorgeous brunette order him into bed with her, and I've had it twice in three nights."

Sharon took a long drink of her coffee, and closed her eyes as it went down her throat. "Just as long as you enjoy it yourself and don't share that fact around." Opening her eyes, she looked at him to make sure he got her point.

"Don't worry Captain, this is for my entertainment alone. You think I'm going to go spreading my good fortune among the rest of the guys? No way. Next thing I know they'd all want to take road trips with you."

"That's not funny."

"Nope... but you are. Okay Sharon, time to get going," he said, as he stood and offered her his hand. "You want the shower first or are you going to try to squeeze some laps in at the pool?"

"Do I have enough time?" she said, looking for her phone.

"We'll make time, go on. I've got things here."

When she returned half an hour later, Andy had their bags almost packed and everything ready to go. "You are too good to be true," she exclaimed, seeing how prepared he was to leave. Krista smiled at her from the sofa where she was watching a pre-teen sitcom, dressed, packed and ready to leave.

"I packed most of you bag, but I left it open. I wasn't sure what you wanted to wear today, and you have your toiletries in the bathroom."

"Thank you..." was all she could say, sounding awkward to her own ears. She quickly showered and dressed, then packed the rest of her belongings in her bag and carried it to the front door.

Andy marveled when he saw her. "You look nice. You don't usually wear your hair up like that."

Sharon shrugged as she accepted the compliment. "It's a driving day so I thought I'd be comfortable. I'm finished, so what do we have left?"

"I've got coffee in our mugs to go, and some hot chocolate for Krista. The leftover food is packed, I've shut down my computer and put away all the files. I think all that's left is for you to check into the office while Krista finishes her show. We can drop off the keys at the front desk, and then we're Utah bound."

"Great. We'll have to find a place along the way to buy something for the boys, though."

Andy nodded, then returned to cleaning the kitchen. Sharon opened her laptop to see what progress her team had made. They had canvased the neighbourhood, looking for anyone who might have seen men going in and out of the house the evening of the murders. So far no luck, but that wasn't unusual considering how little the locals trusted the police. Buzz had received all the security footage and traffic feeds from the intersections around the murder site, and he was cross referencing it to people who were in and out of the hospital where Krista had been taken. Tao said descriptions would make their job easier. She would try, Sharon assured them, and that the team could call once they were on the road.

A few hours later they drove into a small town to have brunch, and to find something for Andy to take home to his grandsons. They agreed on hats for each boy, as well as picture books about the state. Krista walked over to a small display of books on prairie life, and started looking through the pages.

"Does that book interest you, Krista?" Sharon asked.

"Mom and I were reading Little House on the Prairie. We'd just finished The Long Winter. Mom was going to buy the next in the series for us... I guess I have to read it on my own, now." She wiped the tear running down her face, then returned the book she had been holding to it's shelf, and turned to leave.

"Krista, do you want that book? You can have it."

"Really? You'd buy me a book?"

"Yes, I would." Sharon picked the book up from the shelf again, and noticed it was part of a set. "If fact, I'll buy you the whole set if you want. Books have gotten me through some really tough times, and I bet they do they same for you."

Sharon was gratified to see a spark of interest in Krista's eyes, that grew bigger as she placed the five books in the girl's hands. "Thank you," Krista said, touching each book gingerly.

"Ready to go?" Andy came to ask, then placed a cowgirl hat on Krista's head.

Laughing, she took it off and looked at it. "What's that for?" she asked.

"Well, I'm buying hats for my grandsons, and they're just a little bit younger than you. I thought you might like one also."

"A hat? You want to give me a hat."

"Sure. Pink, Purple or blue ribbon?"

"Ah... purple, I guess..."

The items were purchased and the three returned to the car. Krista spent the rest of the drive reading the books from Sharon.

Family again greeted the traveler with hugs as soon as they arrived at the timeshare. This time Andy was on the receiving end as well. Krista was overwhelmed by the greetings and hung back beside Andy.

"It's all right, Honey," Sharon said, putting a reassuring arm around the girl's shoulders. "Come on and sit down at the table."

Krista sat, but she kept pulling her hair over her face to hid the bruising, and tried to shrink down in her seat.

"I bet it felt like your whole head was going to come off when he hit you," Rusty leaned over the table and spoke to her.

Krista froze, not sure what to say. Everyone else around just waited as Rusty continued.

"That's what it felt like for me every time I got hit. Everything rattles and your eyes go fuzzy, and then the second punch doesn't hurt at all. It's kinda weird." Rusty spoke casually, as though it was a common dinner table discussion. "Sharon rescued me from all of that, too. She'll make it better, trust her. You'll have to tell them everything you saw and everything you remember, and you'll have to tell it a lot, and it will drive you crazy when they ask the same questions over and over, but it helps."

"You know, Kristia," Flynn leaned down to her, "Rusty here, he's lost his mom and dad too. It's different from you, and no one here knows your story except me and Sharon, so you can tell them if you want. But Rusty's a good guy to talk to."

Krista didn't say anything, but she did sit up a little taller in her seat. Sharon and Andy exchanged looks over the top of her head. Baby steps. Then Flynn looked at Rusty and winked. The Kid did good. He did real good.

Conversation gradually built around them and food was passed up and down the table. Ricky was in the middle of a story about Rusty's embarrassing turn on the bunny hill when the doorbell rang.

"They're here," Lizzie exclaimed, putting her napkin down and rushing to the door. Andy look to Sharon, who just shrugged and got up from the table to see who had arrived.

"Andy," she turned to him with an excited smile, "you won't believe this, come here." She waved him over and pointed to the new arrivals.

"Nicole! What are you guys doing here?" Andy exclaimed, moving down the stairs to hug his daughter and shake hands with his son-in-law. "How the... When... Will someone tell me what's going on?"

Lizzie was bouncing at the top of the stairs watching everything. "It was my idea," she smiled.

"You know each other?" Andy said incredulously, looking from his daughter to Sharon's and back, as they each shook their heads.

"No, we've never met. Mom sent a text to the four of us, me, Ricky, Rusty and Nicole, when you got to Montana, just to let us know you arrived. So I just texted her myself to say hello. When you decided to come back here with Krista, I asked Nicole if they wanted to come for a few days and have a ski vacation with everyone."

"And we jumped at the chance," Adam chimed in, as he took his wife's coat and helped his sons off with their boots.

Everyone went into the main room again to finish dinner and to share stories. Andy leaned across Krista's head to Sharon "Are you sure this is okay with your parents? Me coming is one thing, but another four people?"

"Look at them," Sharon nodded at her mother, who was happily helping Andy's youngest grandson with some potatoes. "This is mom's dream. A house full of family is the best present anyone could give her."

"Where is everyone going to sleep?" he looked at her pointedly.

"I'm sure someone has figured it out."

And figured it out they had. Lizzie gave up her room for Nicole and Adam, while the boys had sleeping bags on the floor. Then she made a fort in the living room for herself and Krista. Adam and Ricky pulled out some board games for the younger crew to play, while Sharon, Andy, Ruth and David drank their tea and enjoyed the chaos around them.

That night as Andy crawled into bed, he had a very contented smile on his face.

"Happy?" Sharon asked.

"Over the moon. That Lizzie did one hell of a thing. This is the best vacation I've had ever."

"It's not a vacation, we're working, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... right..." he grinned, as he propped himself up on one elbow to look at her. "How about you?"

"Me? Well I've got all my kids and my parents under one roof, we're making headway with Krista, and I've got the pleasure of seeing you and your daughter spend time together without anyone interfering. So yes, I'm happy."

"You know, there's only a couple of things missing," he sighed.

Sharon put her book and glasses on the nightstand, then turned to look at Andy. "And what would that be? Your son, I assume?"

"Yeah, that's one."

"And what's the other," she snuggled down in the covers, eyes twinkling as she watched him.

Slowly Andy traced the line from her eyebrow to the curve of her jaw. "Oh, not much," he sighed, "just that everyone in this house is making assumptions about what's happening in this bedroom, and it would be nice... you know... if maybe..."

Sharon reached her hand behind his head and ran her fingers through his hair, then pulled him closer. "Yeah..." she agreed, and kissed him.


	2. TItle to the Second Part

May of you have asked for more chapters, and I am flattered. I happen to be of the school of thought that says "Leave them wanting more", so I won't be writing a sequel.

**However**...

While I was writing Road Trip, I had many side conversations for characters that didn't fit into the main story. I've decided to share those vignettes, and I hope they hit the mark with most of you.

_Ivy Kendall_


	3. Lizzie & Nicole

Lizzie stretched as she got out of her bed. She made a quick check to see that Krista was still sleeping, then quietly walked to the kitchen to start the coffee.

"Beat you to it", a voice said from behind, and Liz turned to see Nicole curled in a large chair in front of the window.

Liz laughed, "You're an early riser too?"

"Yeah... it's genetic, I think. Dad was always up early, from what I remember."

"For me it was Mom. She tried to be quiet, but I could always tell," Lizzie said, having grabbed her own cup of coffee and joined Nicole by the window. "It was hell on my dancing, though. Late nights and early mornings almost killed me in the beginning. And when I go back, I'm going to have to train myself to sleep later again."

"That's right, Sharon said you were a dancer. She's very proud of you."

"Thanks, I'm very proud of her, too. She seems to be really enjoying her new job. Well... I guess it's not new anymore, but it's still hard to believe after all of those year behind a desk, that she's running a big homicide department now. Has your dad always been a homicide cop?"

"Um... yeah, as long as I remember, anyway. I imagine he did other things in the beginning, but he's been with this department for almost a decade, then another homicide department before." Nicole shrugged, "He seems to like it."

"Better him than me," Lizzie said with a shudder.

"You and me both. What was your mom before?"

"Ah... she was Internal Affairs most of my life."

"Oh, the police who police the police. I bet that made her popular."

Lizzie nodded, then took another drink, "Some times it was really hard on her. She'd send us to bed and then I'd see her wiping tears. She was just trying to do her job, and the other cops treated her like she was the enemy. We didn't go to many department events for families."

"We didn't either. I suppose if we'd been living with Dad it might have been different, but my mother kept us as far away from that as possible."

"She didn't like your father being a cop?"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "She didn't like my father, period."

"Oh, that's couldn't have been fun."

"No... I don't know if the things she's told me are true or just her version, but all of them have my dad being a deadbeat trouble maker."

"Andy? I've just met him but that doesn't seem like him at all. The guy I see is really sweet and considerate, and he's so good to my mom. After all the crap she went through with my father, I didn't think she'd ever trust a man in her life again, but she trusts your dad. How long have they been together anyway?"

"Beats me. The first time I ever met her was my wedding last summer. Mom was making Dad miserable, as usual, and Dad got fed up and said he wasn't coming to my wedding. Next thing I know he changed his mind and brought a date."

"Huh..."

"Sharon didn't say anything to you?"

"No... I just heard about him a few days ago when Mom said she was leaving Rusty here and that she and Andy had to go to Montana to get Krista. I asked Ricky, and he can't remember Andy's name ever being mentioned either."

"That's strange."

"Well... yes and no, you have to understand with Mom, she keeps the different parts of her life separate. Work didn't come home, and we never saw her office. After Dad left, we didn't hear anything about what he was doing or where he was, and when he would drop in for a visit, Mom didn't tell him anything that wasn't about myself or Ricky. She didn't even discuss my grandparents with my father."

Nicole took everything Lizzie was saying and turned it over in her mind. Sharon liked secrets and her father wasn't always forthcoming. What did that mean?

Lizzie tapped Nicole's leg to get her attention, "Nicole, don't read too much into it. Old habits die hard, especially with someone as stubborn as my mother."

"My father is pretty stubborn too. He's all about making amends and making sure I know he's honest. No one can keep that up for long."

"Amends, like AA?"

"Yeah, Dad's an alcoholic. He didn't tell you?" Nicole shifted in her seat and looked at Lizzie.

"Ah... no. No one said a word. Mom just said your dad didn't drink, but that was all."

Nicole sighed, "More secrets..."

"Mmm... maybe not, it's a touchy subject. My dad is an alcoholic too, and a gambling addict."

"Really?"

"Yup, so proud," Lizzie said sarcastically. "How long has your dad been sober?"

"Oh... about sixteen, eighteen years he says. Mom, is convinced he's still drinking and that he was really getting drunk during this trip, and not going to Montana at all."

"Well, we've got the proof sleeping right over there that he was telling the truth."

"Yes," Nicole acknowledged. "I'm ashamed to admit I worried my mother was right."

"The trust is broken, I get that. My dad stopped the drinking part, I think, but he won't give up gambling. He used to send us money and Mom would send it back because she didn't want us having gambling money."

"Well I guess, if you can afford all this..." Nicole looked around the house.

"Oh, this is my grandparents, not my Mom. No, Dad took her for everything she was worth and then some. Granddad was livid. He wanted to charge my father with every criminal charge he could find, and Granddad is a good lawyer. But Mom wanted to believe he would change... You'd never know it, but under that tough exterior is the world's biggest romantic."

Nicole smiled at that, "Oh, I believe it. She seemed dreamy at my wedding, especially when she was dancing with Dad. They didn't have eyes for anyone else."

"Man, I would have loved to see that."

"I've got some pictures I can send you."

"Would you? Thanks. I miss seeing my mom happy. Dad really hurt her."

"How long have they been divorced?" Nicole asked, shifting her coffee mug to the other side.

"They still aren't."

"What?"

Lizzie put her hands up in defense, "I know, I know... Ricky and I have been trying to push her to divorce for years, but she holds on to her sham of a marriage. I don't get it, and when I've asked her she's told me it's not the business of children to know what goes on in their parents' marriage."

"Huh... so Dad must know she's still married..."

"In name only. Mom had the legal papers drawn up to protect Ricky and me and the rest of her money, but she stopped just short of divorce. They've been legally separated for about twenty years now."

"Why didn't she just get the divorce?"

"I don't know. But maybe she'll do it now that she's got Andy."

"Maybe... you think Dad and Sharon will ever get married?"

"Yeah, I think Mom would want to. She's pretty traditional like that. I mean, she'll live with him and everything, but I don't think that would be enough for her.

"Mmm, Dad's like that too. Mom always said he had a string of women in his life, but I find that hard to believe."

"Well, your dad is good looking enough to have women falling all over him."

Nicole smiled, "Thanks, yeah my dad is handsome, but it's not his style. He wants a commitment, but I think he's scared that he will mess up again."

"I hope he get's over it, because that's a wedding I'd be happy to dance at."

"Here, here," Nicole leaned over, and they clinked coffee mugs.


	4. David & Ruth

"She's still in bed?"

"Now, now, David, let her be," Ruth chided her husband. "Besides, it's only 9:30."

"I know that, but she's usually up by this hour. It's just strange to know she's here but we don't see her."

"Well, she's with Andy now. We have to learn to share again. She's not only ours."

"I know... but it feels strange. We don't even know this guy. How do we know he's good enough for our daughter?" David grumbled as he poured his tea.

Ruth laughed at him, "You do realize your little girl is over 60, and she's quite capable of making her own decisions. Besides, she's been alone for a long time and she deserves this."

"But how do we know he's not going to be another leach like the last one?"

"The last one she married when she was still too young to know what she was getting, and too stubborn to hear what we had to say. Besides, if you want to know about Andy, just look down there." Ruth pointed to Nicole building lego with her sons. "You know she's not their birth mother, but look at her. She couldn't love those boys any more if she tried. The man who raised that girl can't be all bad."

"That doesn't mean anything. Look at Lizzie, she's a wonderful and she's all Sharon. That no-account had nothing to do with her."

"David, if Jackson walked in through that door right now, what do you think your grandchildren would do?"

"Well I know what I'd do..."

"I'm serious. You were there last night when Nicole arrived. She was so happy to surprise Andy. Can you imagine Lizzie ever doing that for Jackson?"

"No... I guess you're right."

"I am right. Andy is not Jackson, thank the Lord. He's someone we always wanted for her, so if they want to spend time alone in their room, let them. They're on vacation."

David grumbled some more, "No they're not. Technically they're working. They're supposed to be looking after Krista. Where is she, anyway?"

"Krista? She was over in the big chair with a book last time I looked. She's not there?" Ruth went over to see, and was relieved to see Krista in the same place she'd been all morning. "Krista is fine, David, and there are six other adults in this house that are quite capable of watching a 12 year old girl who wants to spend her time reading."

"What's the story on her anyway? Did Sharon tell you anything?"

"No, not that I expected her to. Andy told Krista at dinner last night that she could tell her own story, do you remember? That sounded like something Sharon would say, too. All we know is she's lost her parents, poor lamb. That's hard enough, but at Christmas it's even harder."

"Has Sharon said when they're taking her back to LA?" David asked.

Ruth shook her head, "No, she hasn't said a thing, and please don't ruin my bubble. Right now I've convinced myself that we will have everybody here for a long time. I don't want to think anything else at the moment."

David smiled apologetically at his wife for the first time, "Sorry Ruthie, it is nice having everyone here, isn't it. Rusty seems to fit in like Sharon's third child, Sharon is happy with someone for the first time in years, and that Nicole looks like she could fit in there with Lizzie and Ricky, no problem at all. I even like the look of that Adam. That's a good crew of kids."

"See," Ruth went over and gave David a hug, then kissed him on the head. "We're blessed so let's enjoy it."

"Yes Sweetheart, we are..." he agreed, then got to his feet. "And I'm going to enjoy it."

"David Thompson, I know that look," Ruth said, standing back with her hands on her hips. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing..."

"Liar..."

"Everyone else is having fun, so I'm going to have some too."

"What are you going... No David, leave her alone!"

"Ruth, I'm almost 90. How many more chances am I going to get to embarrass my daughter?" He smiled, and headed to the stairway that lead to the bedrooms.

"David... DAVID!"


	5. Andy & Krista (Sharon & Nicole)

"Hey Kiddo," Andy said, sitting down beside Krista. "That must be a really good book."

Krista looked over the edge and nodded.

"How far are you in the series?"

"This is the second book. I've got five."

"Learning lots?"

Krista shrugged and Andy nodded.

"You interested in taking a break?"

"Why?"

"Why, well... my friends back home, the ones I work with, found some pictures and they want you to look at them."

"Are they the men who killed my mom and dad?"

"I dunno, only you can tell us that. Mind if we take a walk?"

"Where to?" Krista asked, as she set her book down and stood up beside him.

"Well, I was thinking we could go outside, breath some of that fresh mountain air, maybe get a hot chocolate when we're done. How does that sound?"

Krista shrugged again, "Okay, I guess."

"Good, I've only been here at night, so this is the first time I've been able to walk around in the daylight and see things. How about first we go outside and we'll look at the pictures, then I'll leave my tablet here and we can see the town."

"Alright."

Andy helped Krista on with her coat, then got himself ready, and the two of them went outside. They followed the shoveled path around the side of the building and found a hot tub and sunken fireplace with stone seats around it. "Figures," he mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Oh... nuthin'. How about we sit here for a bit."

Krista shrugged again and sat down.

"Now, this is how it works. I'm going to show you a bunch of pictures. Some of them are the guys we think killed your parents, and others are guys who just look like them. I need you to pick out the guys you think did this in every set of pictures, okay? If you don't see them, that's okay too. We're still looking."

"What happens after you find them?"

"Well... that's when it gets interesting. Sometimes when we find the bad guys, they swear it wasn't them and we have to go to trial to prove that it is. And other times, when we find the bad guys and show they what we can prove, they admit they did it and go to jail all on their own. Sharon is really good at making that happen."

"If there's a trial, then I have to say what I saw, right?"

"That's right. But we really push for guys to confess and accept their responsibility so there's no trial."

"What if... what if they find out it's me? Will they try to hurt me again?"

"I won't lie to you, Krista, sometimes the bad guys try to hurt their victims again, but when we think that might happen, we give the victim extra protection."

"What's extra protection?"

"Ah... well, we move you to a new place to live, sometimes we change your name, or we give you guards like princesses and rock stars have."

"Do you think I'm in danger? Sister thought I was."

"I don't know what to tell you about that, Krista. We have to find the guys who did this first, and see if they will accept their punishment or go after you. Right now they don't know where you are or who you're with, so you're safe. And it's my job and Sharon's to make sure you stay safe."

"What's going to happen to me after?"

"After what?"

"After the killers go to jail. Will I still be with you and Sharon?"

Andy scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with an answer. "I... I really don't know, Krista. There's a group of people back in LA that work to help kids like you find families where they can grow up."

"You mean foster care," she said deflatedly.

"Well, yeah, sometimes, but in your situation with both your parents gone, they will try to find a permanent home for you. They'll look for a relative who will take you, or some place else where you can be adopted."

"I don't want to be adopted." Krista said, pushing herself back on the bench.

Andy mentally kicked himself for going too far into detail. "It's early days, Kiddo. We can't worry about any of that right now. The first thing we have to do it get the bad guys."

He put the tablet in Krista's hand and waited for her to have a look. When a tear fell on the screen, he pulled some tissues out of his pocket to give them to her.

"They're not here," she said, looking at the first set of pictures.

"That's okay, we'll just move to the second page."

When the second set of pictures appeared, Krista's breath hitched.

"Just tap the one who did it in the corner of the picture, okay Kiddo? Just mark him and we'll move on. I don't want you thinking about it for too long.

Krista nodded, then rubbed her nose and eyes. The third page had both men's pictures on it, and she looked uncertainly at Andy. "Can I only pick one?"

"No, you pick the ones who did this. If both of them are on this page, than you tap on both pictures."

"Okay..."

When she was finished, she handed the tablet back to Andy, and slumped into his side. Andy put his arm around her and pulled her close. "You did good, Kiddo."

"What's going on out there?" Nicole asked Sharon, as she came to stand beside her. Sharon had been watching Andy and Krista out the window.

"Your father is talking to Krista about her situation, and gathering her statement so we can find the men responsible."

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you." Nicole smiled at Sharon's vague answer.

"No. What I will tell you is to watch."

"Why?"

"Just watch."

The two stood in silence, watching Andy speaking with Krista and putting his arm around her. Finally Nicole became inpatient. "What am I supposed to be watching?"

"You are watching your father in action. He has a great gift for making people feel safe and listened to, and to help them in some of the hardest times of their lives. You should be proud of him."

"I am."

"He needs to know that."

"Sharon..."

"Nicole, I'm not trying to interfere with your life. I know your father has disappointed you over the years, and he knows it too. I just want you to see him as he is today and not who he was when alcohol controlled him."

"Maybe it's easier for you," Nicole sighed, "you only know him now."

"No, I knew him then as well."

Nicole was surprised, but then given how Sharon didn't share very much, and the job she had at the LAPD for years, Nicole realized she shouldn't be surprised by anything involving this puzzle of a woman.

Sharon bit her lip, then continued. "Something else you should know... When I was at your house the other day, your youngest was cowering in the corner with his ears covered while your mother was yelling at your father."

"What?" Nicole turned to face Sharon for the first time.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not my place, but I thought you should know."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it..."

"Your father's first reaction was to leave you alone so his presence wouldn't make your mother so angry."

Nicole was going from one startling piece of news to another, "He wouldn't..."

"No, I made short work of that. You are too important to each other for him to leave. You need each other. I just thought you should know that the dynamic with your mother isn't just hurting you anymore, but also your sons."

Nicole was looking everywhere, hoping the answer would be written somewhere close. "What am I going to do? Adam will be so upset when I tell him. What do I do, Sharon?" She looked at the older woman pleadingly.

Tilting her head in a gesture that had long ago been perfected to show her listener they mattered, Sharon smiled briefly. "I'm not unbiased here. I think you should tell your mother to back off. Andy doesn't want a relationship with her, he wants it with you and hopefully with your brother some day."

"I just don't..."

"Nicole, you are a grown woman now, and you have two special little boys counting on you. It's time you set limits on the people around you."

"Meaning my mother."

"Meaning everyone who makes you upset. If that means having alternate days where your parents visit you so they don't run into each other, then do it. If that means phone calls are appreciated more than surprise face-to-face conversations, then say that. You and your father deserve better than this constant questioning of his motives. He's made some mistakes, Honey, some very big mistakes. But he's also spent most of his adult life trying to repair the damage he's done. You need to give him credit for that."

"Ah... Captain..." Andy interrupted them, looking from one woman to the other, and holding out the tablet. "We got hits in the IDs, do you want to call it in or do you want me to do it."

"I'll do it Andy, thank you," Sharon said, pulling the mantel of professionalism around her. "We can discuss further information later. I trust you are going to do some follow-up?" She looked past him to see Krista waiting by the top of the stairs, still dressed in her winter coat.

"Yes, Captain."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she dismissed him, and he returned to take Krista outside.

"How do you do that?" Nicole asked.

Surprised Sharon looked at her, "Do what?"

"Do that... switch back and forth, now we're at work, now we're home, thing. Is that a code of some kind to know how to relate to each other?"

"Mmm... yes, I guess you could call it that."

"Maybe I should learn that skill from you. That might help me deal with my parents."

"Perhaps, but just remember, people only change who want to change, no matter what you do. So if they won't change, you have to."


	6. Rusty & the Little Kids

Rusty huffed and rolled his eyes, "We'll be alright, just go already."

Sharon and Andy looked at each other, then at Rusty and the three children.

"Look," Rusty complained, "it's just babysitting, how hard can it be? Krista will be reading all night and the boys just want me to play lego. The pizza's here, and you are like, five minutes away at the main lodge. I've been in tougher situations than this, you know I have."

Andy grabbed Sharon's hand, "He's right, Shar, just trust the Kid."

"I know he's right," Sharon smiled at Rusty.

"Just go to your grown-up dinner. It will probably be pretty boring anyway."

That was the Rusty she was looking for, the one who wanted to be grown up but grudgingly knew he wasn't just yet.

"Alright, you have our cell numbers if you need us."

"God, I've got everyone cell number. The boys go to bed at 9, and Krista before 10. I've got it, it's cool."

"I think we're cramping his already cramped style," Andy whispered to Sharon, and he put his arm around her to move her out of the room. At the front door Lizzie, Ricky, Nicole, Adam and Ruth were waiting.

"Where's Dad?" Sharon asked.

"He couldn't wait for you any longer, Dear. He went ahead to make sure the reservations were still set."

"Okay, I'm being overprotective. I'm leaving now."

"Good!" Rusty yelled from the main room, which received a chuckle from everyone else.

Andy was the last out the door, and motioned for Rusty to lock everything once they'd left.

"They really don't trust you, do they," Krista said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's not that they don't trust me, it's that they want to keep me safe. But no one is looking for me up here, so I'm fine."

"That's why I'm here, too."

"Are we safe?" the little boys wanted to know.

Rusty realized he had to get a handle on things quickly. "Hey, yeah... we're all safe. The moms and dads and grandparents just do that some times. I guess they don't think we can grow up and take care of ourselves."

"Our mom didn't worry about that," the older brother said.

"What do you mean? Nicole worries about you all the time."

"She's our second Mom. Our first Mom just left."

"I know about that one," Rusty sat down on the floor with them. "It's hard when they leave, 'cause even though you didn't do anything wrong, you still wonder."

The boys nodded.

"Sometimes moms and dads leave when they don't want to," Krista said sadly, joining the boys on the floor.

Rusty looked at her, "Yeah, you never did tell us your story. Why did Sharon and Lt. Flynn have to go get you?"

Krista shrugged.

"Hey, it's cool. You don't have to tell us if you don't want."

"No, it's okay. Some bad guys wanted to hurt me and my mom and dad tried to stop them."

"And that didn't go well, I guess," Rusty offered, hoping she wouldn't use the word 'kill' in front of the younger boys.

"It's okay when a mom or dad goes away, though," the youngest piped in, " because then you get a new mom."

"Yeah... I guess..." Rusty wasn't sure how to respond. Eight year olds saw the world differently than older kids.

"Where's your mom and dad, Rusty?" Krista asked.

"Um... my dad... I really didn't know my dad, and when I met him he had another family, so he didn't want to be bothered. And my mom just... left."

"Is that how you got Sharon as a mom?"

"Sharon's not my Mom," Rusty said a little to defensively.

"But you live with her, right?" Krista asked, "and she takes care of you, and everyone here says you're family."

"Well... yeah..."

"So then she's your mom." The boys were rather matter-of-fact on the matter.

"Well, it's a little bit more complicated than that."

"What's so complicated?" the older boy asked.

Rusty settled down a little more on the floor with the kids, "Well... I've got a mom out there somewhere, a real mom, and if she comes back, she might want to be my mom again, and then what would happen to Sharon?"

"You mean our first mom can come back again and we loose Nicole?" The youngest boy did not like that idea.

"Well no, it's different for you guys," Rusty said hastily, "Your dad fell in love with Nicole and married her, right? So you guys are all a family now. That won't change because Nicole is family with your dad as well as being your new mom. You're a unit. In my situation, it's all about me: it's either me with Sharon or me with my real mom."

"So who really takes care of you?" the youngest wanted to know.

"Sharon. She always takes care of me and makes all my decisions."

"Then she's your mom!"

Rusty sighed, "Yeah... okay... we'll just say Sharon's my mom now."

"See, that wasn't so complicated," the older boy smiled at him.

"No, I guess you're right."

"I'll have to get a new mom and dad now," Krista said as she wiped tears from her face.

"When did your first mom and dad leave?"

"Just after Christmas."

"Then it's too soon to think about new moms and dads," Rusty replied, wishing he could comfort her.

"Yeah... I guess... but Andy said a group of people back in LA were already thinking about it. He said I might go in Foster care for awhile, maybe forever." Krista's voice hitched.

"Sharon is my foster mom," Rusty said gently.

"Really? Do you think she'd keep me?"

Rusty didn't want to crush Krista's hopes. "I don't know... first they have to see if they can find any family for you."

"I have an idea," the youngest chimed in, "if they can't find anyone else, you can come be family with us, okay? You can be our big sister."


	7. Rusty & the Big Kids

"Alright, Dude, you conquered the night," Ricky gave Rusty props.

"I sent them all to bed when they were supposed to go," Rusty said, standing straighter and taller in front of Adam.

"You did a fine job, Rusty. I never doubted it."

"Okay everyone, time for our group on the generation scale to have some serious down-time," Lizzie came out with towels, and looked at the guys. "Bathing suits, now! Move!"

Rusty looked confused, "Wha... what's going on?"

Lizzie just smiled "Hot tub time. Oh yeah..."

"Hot tub?" Rusty felt a little nervous, "with you guys?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"It's just... I don't know... I thought I was one of the kids."

Ricky put his arm around Rusty, "Buddy, you're almost 18, right?"

"Yeah."

"And that makes you one of us."

Rusty still wasn't sure, "Sharon always says I'm a child."

Lizzie started snickering.

Nicole shook her head, "Unless you've missed it, Rusty, she thinks we're all children. Didn't you hear her about the text from Montana? She just wanted to text the 'kids', that's you, me, Liz and Rick. As far as we're concerned, you're about to cross over, so that makes you one of us for the evening. So less talking, more getting ready. Scoot!"

Rusty didn't need to be told twice, and in a state of bewilderment he went to get his suit for the hot tub.

When the five of them were nestled in the hot tub, Rusty started to feel extremely uncomfortable. "I'm still not sure I'm old enough to be out here."

Rick had his head leaning against the back of the tub and replied, "Don't worry, it's doctor's orders."

Laughter followed.

"Oh," Nicole looked at the house, "could Krista here us from here? I don't want to wake her."

Liz shook her head, "Nah, she's on the other side of the room anyway, and the windows are pretty thick."

"Good..."

"How..." Rusty started, "How was dinner?"

"It was fine," Nicole shrugged.

"I dare say we were hardly acknowledged," Adam offered, which also received a laugh.

Rusty was confused, "I don't understand. Weren't you all together?"

"That's a matter of perspective," Liz snickered.

"Sharon was there for Dad, and Dad was there for Sharon. I don't think they even knew we were in the room half the time." Nicole explained.

"What? Really? No way." Rusty couldn't believe what they were telling him.

"And Grannie and Granddad kept trying to bring them into the conversation," Liz continued the story. "They'd say like, two sentences, and then smile at each other and they'd be gone. If I was 13 I would have been so embarrassed."

Nicole nodded, "Me too."

"Are they like that back in LA?" Ricky asked, capturing everyone's curiosity.

Rusty looked at the four sets of eyes looking at him. "I... I don't know what you mean."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. Tell us what you know. You're the one who lives with Mom, we don't anymore. Are they always like this together?"

"What my sister, in her convoluted way, is asking, is how long have Mom and Andy been together?"

"Sharon and Lt. Flynn work together, that's all."

Snickering ensured, as Rusty looked from one to the other.

"Oh come on, Rusty, you've got to give us something. They're in bed for hours longer than Mom would be on her own."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Rusty practically squeaked out.

Rick took pity on him, "Okay, here's an easy one. Where do they sleep when you are home?"

"Where do they sleep? In their own beds."

"Own beds," Liz nodded, "okay, where do you think they're sleeping here?"

"Um... um..."

"Mmmhmm," Nicole hummed.

Rusty put his hands over his ears, "No... don't do that to me. I can't even think about that."

The other four laughed.

"Come on Rusty, Mom doesn't have any late night visitors, or go for long meals and maybe work late?"

Rusty looked absolutely horrified. "I think Sharon's right. I am a child. I don't want to be having this conversation."

Adam took pity on him, "Okay girls, back off. Rusty obviously doesn't want to think about Sharon's bedroom activities."

"Don't call it that!" Rusty squawked again.

"Sorry," Adam feigned an apology, "but the girls are concerned about their parents and want to know what you can tell them. A more solid couple I've never seen, so when did they start dating?"

"Dating? Sharon and Lt. Flynn aren't dating."

"You mean they don't go out to dinner or work late. I know for a fact they've seen the ballet together because I was there," Adam continued.

Rusty shrugged, "Well yeah... they have dinner sometimes and they work a lot. It's the job they do."

"Okay," Rick got back into the game, "and what kinds of hours do they keep? Twenty-four/seven, on call, nine-to-five?"

"Um, the phone can ring at any time. Sharon tries to keep to a schedule so she can be there for me when I come home from school, but sometimes she has to go out in the middle of the night."

"And what happens to you?"

Rusty shrugged, "I don't know. When I first went to live with Sharon, she had to take me with her all the time. Then she started trusting me and would leave me notes that she had to go to a crime scene and she'd see me in the morning. And after I started getting threats, she was there all the time or I had my security with me. Why?"

"We just want to understand when Sharon and Dad got together, that's all. It's great that they are, but it's been a surprise to all of us."

"Yeah... well this conversation is a surprise to me. Sharon at Lt. Flynn work together, and they're friends, that's all.

Rick put his head on the edge of the tub again, "And we're back to that."

"Look, I don't know what you guys think is going on, but they've always been professional around me."

"Touching," Liz looked at him with renewed vigor, "Mom touches people. How does she touch Andy at work?"

Rusty's eyes widened, "Touching?"

"Yeah, Mom has different touches depending on what's going on. I've seen her do it with you. If she touches your back around your shoulders, that means she's supporting you."

"I've even seen her do that with Dad. You must have, Rusty."

"Well yeah, especially if he's upset."

"Mmmhmm... go on," Liz encouraged, "what else."

Rusty shrugged, "I dunno... she pat's his arm sometimes."

"The arm pat!" Rick and Liz looked at each other, then laughed.

Adam looked from one to the other, "What did we just miss?"

Liz kept giggling, so Rick explained, "It's a thing Mom and Grannie do. It's kind of a cross between comforting a person and letting them know it's time to back off, that Mom or Grannie is in charge. That's so funny that she does that to Andy. Lizzie, you've started doing it too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Oh, I've seen that too... Dad's getting worked up about something, and Sharon just pats him gently on the arm, and it's like a switch goes off. Interesting... What else? Does Dad touch her?"

"I don't know... sometimes, I guess. When they go into the elevator or through a door he sometimes puts his hand on her back."

"Upper back or lower back?"

"What does it matter?" Rusty looked at them.

"Trust us, it matters."

"Ah, lower, I guess."

"What else?"

Rusty still wasn't understanding what was so interesting about the way Sharon and Lt. Flynn behaved at work, but he kept talking. "Umm... they walk a lot and talk things out. Sharon is usually in front and Lt. Flynn is behind her shoulder."

"What a good consort," Adam said to the rest, which garnered more snickering.

"What's... what's a 'consort'?" Rusty asked.

Rick didn't move his head from it's resting place as he answered, "A consort is the name given to the person who is romantically involved with the person in charge. They are usually a subordinate... like Queen and Prince, or Captain and Lieutenant."

"Sharon and Lt. Flynn are NOT in a romantic relationship!" Rusty said emphatically. "In fact... in fact, she treats him the same way she treats Lt. Provenza. She will hit both of them when they say something stupid. I've seen that."

"And who is this Lt. Provenza?" Liz asked.

"He's... he's the second in command, and Sharon isn't in a relationship with him any more than she's in a relationship with Lt. Flynn. And I would know, because Lt. Provenza takes me to dinner and ball games a lot."

"So..." Nicole smiled, "you spend a lot of time with Provenza, and Dad could be with Sharon, right?" Rusty squirmed and tried to mount a protest. "I think I should also tell the rest of you that Provenza is Dad's best friend and they've been partners for years."

"Ah, keeping it all in the family," Adam smiled.

"I don't know what you're saying. I should go." Rusty made moves to get out of the hot tub, but Liz grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave, Rusty. We'll back off the questions, okay? Stay. We're just really curious about Mom and Andy, that's all. We're sorry we made you feel so uncomfortable."

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, sorry Rusty. You've never had big sisters and brothers, have you."

"No. It was me and my mom and now it's me and Sharon, and that's all. No one else stays at our condo."

"Well dude, you've just been schooled in the fine art of sisters," Rick announced.

"It's just weird, that's all."


End file.
